


My idiot, Kwon Soonyoung

by yawnwonu



Series: A couple.. of besties [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, idk what to tag anymore, just again, little devil jihoon, sensitive soonyoung, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnwonu/pseuds/yawnwonu
Summary: Idiots don't catch colds, Jihoon laughs as he poke his sick idiot's puffy cheek.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: A couple.. of besties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	My idiot, Kwon Soonyoung

**Author's Note:**

> So I've made a part 2, couldnt help it, I'm procrastinating sksksks 🤣
> 
> -shout at me on twt! @ yawnwonu

It's 7:17pm, and Jihoon already checked his window pane for more than necessary, waiting for someone to boisterously enter his room, but to no avail.

He clicked his tongue, it's unusual for the other to not arrive exactly on time, and 17 minutes late would definitely irk his time-conscious of a best friend.

And just like the best bestfriend that he is, he changed his shirt and decided to check what's the reason for this abscence. 

Jihoon is a normal person, unlike Soonyoung, he'd much rather have the decency to knock on their door, greet his parents (a struggle because Soonyoung's parents- his mother, always smothers him but Jihoon got used to it), and enter Soonyoung's room normally, like how a normal person would.

"Hey, are you still alive?" He asked boisterously as soon as he entered, but what welcomed him is not Soonyoung- but a red-nosed reindeer in a the shape of his bestfriend. 

Idiots don't catch colds, Jihoon laughs as he poke his sick idiot's puffy cheek. 

"Don't laugh, this is your fault" Soonyoung sniffed, tears pooling on the brim of his eyes, and like the evil entity that he is, he just continued to laugh at the other's misery. 

"Thought idiots dont catch colds? You amaze me everytime, idiot" 

"I'm plenty smart, thank you very much" Soonyoung coughed, while giving the temples of his head a massage.

"Seriously, I just gave you my colds but you managed to have cough and headache as well?" He clicked his tongue, hand automatically placed on the other's forehead to check if he has fever, and damn right he have. 

"Don't be mad" Soonyoung pouted, sensing that the Jihoon is getting irritated, if by him- then it hurts, but if by the situation, then he feels bad. 

"Tch. You've been letting your sweat dry again right?" The other eyed him suspicious, and like the kid who's honest to a fault, Soonyoung just averted his eyes, not finding it in himself to answer. 

"I swear to God, I told you to always dry yourself immediately after your dance practice. And also! Never forget your vitamins- dont try to deny, your mum already ratted you out" Jihoon is glaring at him now, and Soonyoung felt like he's being scolded- which he is. On a normal day, he would've laughed, maybe feel flustered because Jihoon cares for him that much to nag him, but sick Soonyoung though? Sick Soonyoung is sensitive as fuck. 

"Why are you scolding me Jihoon? I'm sick. Why are you mean?" Soonyoung's voice cracked, it sounded more fragile, and the tears pooling on his eyes are now threatening to spill, which alerted Jihoon to the core. Because one, he forgot about how sensitive sick Soonyoung could get, and two, the other just addressed him as Jihoon- and that's code red. 

"No no no, don't cry it'll make your colds worse baby, I'm sorry I'm just worried" Again, on a normal day, Jihoon wouldve slapped himself for slipping up with the endearment, but now he just let himself go.. Soonyoung is his big baby afterall. 

"But you're mad at me, and you're scolding me.. you hate me now right?" Soonyoung curled up on his bed, hiding just behind Jihoon's hip, and he couldnt help the adoration that swarmed his chest. 

"Haha, I could never, dont cry, you'll get worse" he ruffled the other's hair, a gesture he always loved doing, but never admitted that he does. 

"You're not allowed to be mad at me Jihoonie" Soonyoung hid behind him further, making his voice muffled, but still, words are understandable.

"And why is that?" 

"BECAUSE! I love you, and I don't like you mad at me, it hurts" He could hear the whine, and whimper on the other's voice, and Jihoon isn't numb, rather all the feelings are blooming inside of him that he couldn't pick one which he actually feels. 

"You're an idiot" He answered with a chuckle, which made Soonyoung cry more, if the sobbing sounds doesnt indicate that enough.

"Oh my.." he faced the other, his body uncovering the sick person that has been hiding behind.

"C'mon, this idiot crying over something as making me mad.. I'm always mad but you know it's never at you right?" he wiped the other's tears, upon seeing Soonyoung's face up close, he cant help the sigh that left his lips. 

"Your eyes are red, your cheeks are red, your nose is VERY red, Youngie, stop crying.." he touched every reddening parts of the other's face, and planted a soft kiss on Soonyoung's very red nose because he, perhaps, just felt like it. 

The gesture didnt go unnoticed, because he was rewarded by soft giggles escaping his bestfriend's mouth. 

"I miss you Jihoonie, you used to do that when we were still kids. Why'd you stop?" 

"Well, you used to kiss my lips when we were kids, why'd you stop?" He snickered, Jihoon isn't blind, nor dense. He knows Soonyoung's feelings for him, and perhaps he feels the same. But what is a chase if there isnt anyone to be chased? Jihoon just wanted to take that role, it's fun edging Soonyoung, he wanted to see when the other will break. 

"I-its different! We're not kids anymore! and you should only kiss the person you love!" Soonyoung is flustered to say the least, his face is as red as a tomato, the one you couldnt hide just by saying it's the effect of the fever. 

Hearing the other's answer made evil Jihoon smirk internally, 'Ho ho, you just dug your own grave Kwon' 

"So you don't love me? I see, you could've said so, sooner you know" he feigned hurt, which made the other's eyes widen in shock, 'adorable'

"No no no no, Jihoonie! I love you so much, b-but its different, you just don't go kissing anyone you love" 

Consider Jihoon the evil incarnate but he's enjoying the way Soonyoung squirmed, trying to run around the topic of love without actually saying he meant 'that' kind of love. 

"You don't? But I would kiss you, you know?" He smiled, that came more genuine than he had planned, but who cares? Kissing Soonyoung has been long overdue anyway. 

"R-right now? But I'm sick though?" Soonyoung answered, flustered, and quite innocent. 

Jihoon couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, baiting Soonyoung to confess is never easy, but Jihoon isnt in a hurry.

"You're really an idiot, my idiot" he smiled fondly, dipping into the bed to place a kiss on his bestfriend's hamster cheek. 

He can try again next time, he can confess, sure. But that ends the fun, and Jihoon wanted to let Soonyoung take his pace, make him fall even deeper, until he couldnt contain his feeling anymore, until he doesn't have a choice because it's spilling. Until the only thing he could do is tell Jihoon about it. 

Afterall, Jihoon is sure that Soonyoung is his end game. It'll always be them, and he just had to make sure Soonyoung feels the same. 

"I told you, I'm plenty smart" Soonyoung grumbled, previous topic already forgotten, just like the simpleton that he is. 

"Yes yes, you are.. now get well, you already proved something anyway."

"that is?"

"that idiots can catch colds anyway" he smiled, next time, this idiot will be his idiot for real. 

Maybe he'll ask his friends for a plan to make Soonyoung fess up, but for now, he'll be a good bestfriend and take care of the other. He can wait, cos good things take time, and when it finally happens, it'll be beautiful. He'll make sure it will. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still projecting, I somehow managed to add coughs on my colds. So that's the reason why this part 2 happened sksks. Hope you liked it 💖


End file.
